


Eat Your Greens

by Sourlander



Series: Unknown Limits [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Stormpilot, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Poe doesn't like cabbage. Neither does Mia. Neither does Finn... but veggies need to be eaten!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for a prompt by my dear [Flausengut](http://flausengut.tumblr.com).

** Eat Your Greens **

 

“It‘s too small!”

            “No, it’s not! Hang on…”

            Mia was still pouting, but Poe knew exactly how to get her to smile again.

            “Can’t we go inside?”

            “Mia…” He sighed, as he picked up the second ball of snow he had spent the last two minutes making and started scraping off one half to make a flat surface.

            “But I’m cold!” The six year-old stomped her feet and looked over at Ace chasing Beebee-Ate around the backyard.

            “Then put on your gloves?”

            “Why don’t we go inside? Daddy is done making dinner!”

            Poe sighed, got up again and walked towards Mia, holding out the bowl-shaped  piece of snow. “You wanted to make this, so you’re finishing it. Put on your gloves.”

            Mia bit her lip, then she shrugged and did as she was told. She was a good kid, really. Just a bit spoiled sometimes.

            Ace’s barking made her turn her head and she laughed, as the dog toppled over, rolling around in the snow as if it was the best thing he had ever been allowed to do, while Beebee-Ate rolled around him trilling loudly as if cheering him on. “They are getting along a lot better,” she said, reaching out to take the last piece for their snow sculpture with her now gloved hands.

            “Yeah, they do,” Poe grinned, taking a step back and watching as Mia stepped forward and, standing on tiptoes, placed the head on top of the Beebee-sculpture they had spent the last twenty minutes making.

            Before the head could topple back down again, Poe put his hands on top of Mia’s and pressed down, making sure the head remained in place. With a couple of loud beeping sounds, Beebee-Ate rushed over and bumped softly into Mia, whistling appreciatively.

            “Do you like him, buddy?” Mia asked in her high voice.

            The droid chirped approvingly, then spun around to chase Ace away from the sculpture.

            “Not so small now, huh?” Poe put his hand on Mia’s shoulder and smiled down at his daughter. He still couldn’t believe she would turn seven years in a few months. She had grown so much, but it seemed only yesterday that they had brought her here.

            “Yup!”

            “Hey, chief!”

            Poe spun around.

Finn was standing in the doorway.

“Hey!” Mia shouted back disapprovingly, hands on her hips.

“Sorry… chiefs! I might be wrong, but I believe dinner is ready.”

            “Told ya!” Mia nudged him with her elbow, then rushed towards Finn, who wrapped her in his arms and spun her around with a wide grin on his face. He had two weeks off work now and they’d be leaving the next morning to spend that time in Poe’s old family home on Yavin IV. Poe was glad to have both him and Mia to himself for the next couple of days. He didn’t seem to see enough of his husband these days.

            Yapping loudly, Ace ran past him to get inside, black-blue fur wet with icy snow water. Finn quickly let go of Mia to run inside and get a towel for the dog.

            The soft beeping at his side, made Poe turn his head. “You alright, buddy?”

            Another beep made Poe laugh. “You waiting for me?” Nudging him gently, Beebee motioned for him to start moving. Smiling softly to himself, Poe walked towards the door. Behind the glass, he could see Finn rubbing a big orange towel over Ace’s fur, while Mia was taking off her snow boots, while her jacket, gloves and hat were already sprawled out on the floor in pink heaps.

            Beebee-Ate followed Poe inside, who put his own jacket over the chair in front of the holo projector and started taking off his shoes. “What are we having?”, he asked, sniffing the air.

            “I got this recipe from a guy at the med center. Thought I’d give it a try.” Finn got up, picked up Poe’s and Mia’s jacket and started carrying them off to the coat rack beside the front door.

            Catching Poe’s eye, Mia pulled a face and Poe knew only too well what she meant. It wasn’t that Finn was a bad cook, but new recipes tended to end in disaster. With a scowl, Poe took off his shoes and shook his head slightly to tell Mia that she wasn’t supposed to complain. Finn didn’t do this very often, he wasn’t even home all that much, and he deserved better than his daughter nagging at the dinner he was making her.

            Poe looked over at the already set table, got up, Ace immediately taking his place on the comfortable chair and waved at Mia to join him.

            The food Finn put on the table looked good enough in Poe’s opinion and the smell was just fine. He smiled at Finn, who was beaming at the both of them.

            “I made plenty, so we can take some of it along on the trip,” he said, sitting down opposite Poe.

            “It looks good,” Poe answered, looking down at his plate. There were dumplings, some meat, probably poultry, and some vegetables he had never seen in this life. “What’s that?” he asked, realizing too late that Mia was listening in and had probably picked up on his sceptical undertone. He picked up his fork and pierced one of the green balls, shoving it in his mouth before Finn could even answer. The taste was unlike anything Poe had ever had before and not in a good way. It was too soft, too bitter, too – he couldn’t even name the taste! Still, he chewed and swallowed, forcing a smile at Finn.

            “It’s a sort of cabbage. Do you like it?”

            Poe nodded. “Oh yes, I love it,” he lied, making a mental note to himself to tell Finn never to make these again. But for now, he had to make a brave face and keep eating.

            From the corner of his eye, he could see Mia pulling a face, as she ate the first piece of vegetable, but she didn’t say anything, just kept eating.

            Not daring to meet Finn’s gaze again, Poe kept eating, forcing himself to eat one of the little cabbage balls every now and again, but not even managing to get down half of the little cabbages, before his plate was empty except for them.

            “You’re done?”

            Poe looked up again, seeing that Finn had cleared his plate. “I’m so full, I couldn’t eat another bite!”

            Raising his eyebrow, Finn looked at Mia’s plate, which was still full of green, disgusting balls of cabbage, then back at Poe. “You know that we said we wouldn’t waste any more food,” Finn said with a certain earnestness in his voice. “Especially vegetables.”

            Poe sighed, then nodded. “Fine,” he said, catching Finn’s eye and sitting up straight again. “No, you’re right. These won’t make me any fatter than I already am! Come on, Mia! Let’s eat our veggies!”

            Mia’s foot nudged him beneath the table, but he didn’t respond, just caught her eye and nodded.

            “Come on… only five more for you. I’ll eat seven.”

 

After they had taken Mia to bed, Finn slumped down on the sofa and pulled Poe towards him. “I should have tasted those things before serving them,” he mumbled into Poe’s hair.

            “You wouldn’t have thrown them out even if you had though, right?”

            With a soft chuckle, Finn brushed his hand through Poe’s hair.

            “Nah… I wouldn’t have. Would have forced Ace to eat them.”

            Poe could hear the grin in his voice and wrapped his arms around him. “No, you wouldn’t have. You can’t possibly deal with all that farting.”

            “Probably not,” Finn said, his hand trailing over Poe’s shoulder now. “But you know,” he mumbled, his lips on Poe’s temple now, “You did eat all your greens. That calls for a reward.”

            Shaking his head, Poe looked up again. “But not here, right? Mia might walk in on us.”

            “Alright…”

            “Alright.” Poe smiled slightly, then leaned in, kissing Finn gently on the lips. He loved these evenings, when they didn’t have to worry about Finn having to get up early the next morning. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom, yeah. That snow-Beebee outside creeps me out.”

            “Shut up.”

 

 


End file.
